


Miracle

by Injunniesung



Series: My Everything: A Series of NCT One Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dejun is in love, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Renjun is an adorable fluff ball, Romance, Short One Shot, Surprises, You're My Everything (NCT U), puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Injunniesung/pseuds/Injunniesung
Summary: They had fallen for eachother the moment they met. Their love has been strong since that fateful day and they knew they could never be apart. Huang Renjun was Xiao Dejun's everything and vice-versa. They could never escape eachother. And now Dejun has a surprise for Renjun to confirm just how much he loves him.Inspired by My Everything by NCT U.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: My Everything: A Series of NCT One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182152
Kudos: 4





	Miracle

The fireplace was lit, and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire as I sat curled up on the couch with a book in hand. A steaming cup of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table in front of me, and a blanket was wrapped around my knees. I turned the page of my book, my eyes scanning each word. I didn't even notice the front door open or hear my boyfriend stomping the snow off his feet, since I was so entranced in the book. I only noticed when his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt his soft lips on my cheek. I smiled and folded the corner of my page before looking up at him.

I gasped as I took in his appearance. He had changed his hair. It was shorter and styled to show his forehead. And he had changed it to a light brown, almost blonde color. I smiled and moved so he could share chair with me, placing my book on the table. He squished into the chair next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You changed your hair," I stated, kissing his cheek with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you noticed," he said softly, leaning his head in my shoulder. "You had class today?"

"Mm. Just the professor telling us about our projects," I responded, not really wanting to talk about classes or anything. "How was your day, ge?"

"It was okay," he said softly, nuzzling my neck. "Its better now that I'm here with you though. I got you a surprise though."

A smile spread across my face at his words. I absolutely loved surprises. He noticed my smile and let out a soft chuckle. He wiggled out of the chair, causing me to whine in protest as he walked away. I kept my eyes trained on the area he walked towards, curious as to where he was going.

He appeared again almost as soon as he disappeared, carrying a small bundle in his arms. A very wiggly bundle. That had a black tail. I sat up straighter with wide eyes, holding my arms out. He smiled and placed the bundle in my arms and soon a black head poked out and started kissing my face. 

"Huang Renjun," he said as I giggled, allowing the small puppy to lick my face. "Meet the newest member of our family. Check his collar and see what I named him~"

I let the puppy continue to kiss me for a few more moments before finally taking a look at his collar. But instead of a name tag, there was a ring attached to the puppy's collar. My eyes widened, trying to process what was happening. I slowly lifted my head to see that my boyfriend, the beautiful Xiao Dejun, was kneeling right in front of me, his eyes trained on me. I let go of the puppy as he took a hold of both my hands. 

"Huang Renjun," he said softly, causing my heart to beat fast in my chest. "You're my everything. I've loved you from the day I met you. Everything you do has made me happier than ever before. I always feel so lucky whenever I see you. Because its an absolute miracle to me that I can call you mine and hold you in my arms. You're my everything. My Night and day. I wouldn't be anywhere if I didn't have you. So, Huang Renjun, will you make me the happiest man in the world and take my hand in marriage?"

I stared at him for a very long time, tears running down my cheeks. I could only nod my head, remembering how we had first met. See, Dejun is a popular singer in China and I'm just your average college student. I was just sitting at a coffee shop, studying hard for an exam. And when I looked up, he was sitting at a table next to mine, facing me. Our eyes met and it felt like the whole world had stopped. I couldn't hear the loud chattering of his fans or the busy bustling if the shop. All I could hear or see at that moment was that beautiful masterpiece. We had stared at each other for what felt like years.

To my surprise, he came over to my table to introduce himself and ask me to take a walk with him. In that moment I didn't care that he was famous. I couldn't grasp the fact that his fans were muttering behind my back or giving me death glares. All I could do was take his hand and let him lead me out of the cafe with shaky legs. He felt so warm and comforting and I have never felt so secure around someone.

"Renjun?" Dejun's voice whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced into his eyes, chewing my lip.

"Yes," I said softly. "Yes, of course I will marry you."

Dejun's smile brightened as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back just as tightly, more tears running down my cheeks. He made me feel so special and I couldn't thank him enough. I couldn't believe that this strong man would be my husband one day. I had scored big time and I couldn't be more grateful. He was my miracle.

"I love you so much," he whispered into my ear before pulling away to look into my eyes. He grabbed my cheeks, wiping away my tears before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as I kissed him back, pushing closer to him to hold him as close to myself as I could. 

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips before pulling away and glancing down at the puppy. "What did you name our baby?"

"Miracle," Dejun said softly. "To sum up our relationship. He represents my love for you."

My heart fluttered at his words, more tears appearing in my eyes. He chuckled and placed another kiss to my lips before pulling away and ruffling the puppy's fur. I watched as the puppy yipped excitedly at him, wagging his tail rapidly. Dejun grinned and reached over to remove Miracle's collar and unhook the ring. He placed down the collar, letting the little one be free of it for the time being. He then took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. I stared down at it with a soft smile. 

"You'll always mean the world to me. You are the reason I can get out of bed. You're the reason I can't wait to return home from work," he said softly. "Thank you for always being there for me. And thank you for agreeing to marry me. I wouldn't know what I would do if you didn't. I love you so much."

"I could never say no to you," I said softly. "I would be stupid to let you go. I love you."

"Thank you," he said again. "You really do mean the world to me. And I'll say it over and over again. Don't get tired of it. Huang Renjun, you're my everything."


End file.
